theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clair Umbrage
Clair Umbrage Is a metahuman working for the ULC because of a deal she made after her awakening as a Type-III. History Rough Childhood Clair was born on November 5th, 2009 to her parents Samantha and Gordon Umbrage. She grew up in a mansion on the outskirts of Seattle where she had a deprived childhood. Starting at the age of three is when her parents became more and more busy. Clair still developing as a child didn’t understand why her parents would leave for weeks at a time. So Clair was taken care of by the staff of the estate. Unfortunately they weren’t to keen on taking care of her so they would help to the extent that she was basically the only person taking care of her. It was around 4th grade when things took a turn for the worse. She had been attending private school for a couple of years now and not once have her parents really shown up, it was only ever the servants. That was when the other kids started to notice her lack of parents. So a few girls started to tease her calling her an Orphan, and would say that her parents abandoned her. As the years went bye Clair grew more fond of books and physiology as that way she didn’t have to deal with the people around her. The bullies who initially made fun of her have all made their influence to everyone at the school. So Clair really only had her books to keep her company while everyone else was picking on her or just pretended it didn’t happen. This included the school faculty that had gotten generous donations from the bullies parents. Awakening Eventually during her senior year Clair was on her way to class just as normal when her bullies decided that now was a good time to pick on her. Clair was already feeling down because she had just failed a text and she just wanted to get to class. That’s when one of the bullies pushed Clair down the concrete stairs. As she fell down she landed on her chest multiple times. On top of that her right leg had broken from multiple full weight impacts and had broken. Clair was just sitting there crying out for help unable to move from the pain of her broken leg and bruised ribs. As she cried everyone around her was just walking by pretending not notice, all the while the bullies were just laughing at her and talking photos. All Clair could think about was how she wanted her bullies to feel just as humiliated as she did for all those years of torment. It was as she was concentrating on that though that the three bullies that they started to cry. They were clearly freaking out because of the sudden sadness they felt. Than all went black as Clair had passed out from the pain of her injuries. Meeting the ULC After her awakening she found herself in a hospital bed next to a man in a suit. He said that he was a representative of the United Liberators Coalition and that he needed to talk to her. He told her that she had two opinions for the rest of her life. She could either be arrested for assault on civilians by means of parahuman powers, or after she graduated she could join the ULC as an agent. Seeing as that she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter she accepted the offer to join the ULC after she graduated. By the end of the year on the same day she graduated the representative came back and told her it was time to go. Although this was one of the few times her parents where with her, instead of saying goodbye she just left them. Over the next year and a half she had developed the most as a person in her life. She learned discipline and respect for herself knowing that she can help others even if she wasn’t the best at protecting herself. She learned to develop a facade of confidence when talking to suspects which in conjunction to her Manipulator powers made her a great interrogator and negotiator. Thought she never got over her casual social ineptitude she is prepared to join a team. Personality Clair prefers to not talk to people out of the fear that they won’t care about what she has to say.Even though she can put on a facade of self control one when interrogating a suspect, all the years of being alone and bullied caused her to develop Avoidant Personality Disorder. If possible outside of missions she would prefer to not talk to people unless necessary. She is relatively shy and won’t be the first person to talk in a conversation. Clair would prefer to not get into verbal confrontation in daily manners as to not upset her boss. She would never use her powers on another person unless she needed to get information from them. Appearance Clair is a 5”4’ Caucasian Human girl with a normal body type. She had long brunet hair that a few strands fall over her right eye. She will usually be warring some foundation, blush, a setting powder, and a pink nude lipstick. You will most likely see her wearing a mahogany red tank top with a black cardigan, black leggings and ruffled above the knee length skirt with a black base and red plaid pattern. Powers and Abilities Powers * Empath: With are metahuman ability she has the power to manipulate the emotions of others. She can cause them to feel one emotion over another, but it can be noticed by the one affected. If she wanted to make someone calm all she would have to do is focus on them being calmer. The power can be spread onto multiple targets but it’s strength lessens with the greater amount of affected. Abilities * Acting Facade: During her time at the ULC academy Clair developed a knack for acting controlled while in an interrogation with someone. This combined with her metahuman power allows her to get information out of suspects. Equipment * Silencerco Maxim 9 Suppressed: A handheld silenced 9mm pistol. Clair prefers to not bring attention to herself so she opted to use a silenced weapon for emergencies. As long as she has this she feels safe talking to suspects. * “Confidence and You”: A pocket size self help book about gaining confidence in normal social situation. Although it hasn’t helped her much so far she holds onto it as a good luck charm for the future. * “The Art of the Performing”: A pocket size guide to the basics of acting and putting up a performance to someone. She always refers this this little book before setting out on a case as a refresher. Relationships Family * Samantha Umbrage (Mother) * Gordon Umbrage (Father) Category:Type-III Category:Humans Category:Liberators